This disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to a liquid cooling module.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the consumer demand for smaller and denser information handling systems increases, manufacturers strive to integrate more computer systems into a smaller space. This integration has led to the development of several computer systems packaged in smaller configurations such as high density servers, which may include one or more microprocessors. Because more computer systems may be installed in the same amount of space, cooling systems for computer rooms must be able to handle the heat load of the additional computer systems.
A conventional cooling system may include a heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) system, which circulates cool air to maintain a constant temperature throughout the computer room. Typically, the cooling efficiency of the HVAC system is dependent on the circulation of air through computer systems for removing the heat load created by the computer systems. Because the computer systems may be placed closer together in a denser configuration, the efficiency of the cooling system circulating the air may be reduced because the denser configuration allows less space for the air to circulate.
One attempt to increase the efficiency of a cooling system mounts the computer systems in a computer rack leaving open spaces between each system to allow for the circulation of air. The open spaces between each system provide adequate circulation to cool the computer system. The open space, however, reduces the number of systems that may be added to the computer rack. Thus, the benefit of having dense computer systems may be lost by the spacing requirement needed to provide adequate air circulation for cooling the computer systems.
In some instances, a heat load of additional computer systems may exceed the cooling capacity of the HVAC system. Thus, a liquid cooling system may be used to remove the additional heat load generated by the computer systems. The liquid cooling system circulates a coolant in a closed-loop system with connections to each computer system for removing heat from within the system.
In computer systems designed for liquid cooling, the connection ports are formed in the housing of the computer system. Most computer systems, however, are not designed for liquid cooling and the connection ports must be made in the housing. For example, the housing of the computer system can be removed and a connection port drilled in the housing to receive the connections from the liquid cooling system.
Adding the connection ports to the housing, however, may lead to problems within the computer system. First, determining a location on the housing to place the connection ports may be hard to find. Additionally, the connection ports may be placed near an existing device within the system, thus blocking access to the device.
Secondly, a coolant leak or other problem may develop at the connection ports or with the cooling system within the computer system. In some cases, the leak may cause the cooling system to lose efficiency. However, if the leak is significant, the coolant may damage computer components or the computer system.
Thus, a need has arisen for a module to provide connection ports for liquid cooling.
A further need has arisen for retrofitting existing input/output (I/O) ports in a computer system with a module for liquid cooling.
A further need has arisen for a control system to detect a leak of the coolant from the liquid cooling system such as a leak detection system.
A further need has arisen for a control system to adjust the flow of coolant within the cooling system based on the temperature of the coolant.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the disadvantages and problems associated with associating a liquid cooling system with a computer system have been substantially reduced or eliminated. In some embodiments of the present invention, a module for providing a coolant to circulate within a computer system includes a module housing, at least two connection ports and a coolant line. The housing may be formed and sized to fit within an auxiliary bay in the computer system. The connection ports may be formed in the housing of the module and couple to a cooling system. The coolant line may also be formed in the housing and connect with the connection ports for circulating the coolant such that the coolant receives heat generated by a computer device placed within the computer system.
In other embodiments, a computer system using a liquid cooling system to remove heat generated therein includes a processor, a heat exchanger, a module, and a cooling system. The heat exchanger may be thermally coupled to the processor to transfer heat to a coolant with the heat exchanger. The module is placed in an auxiliary bay of the computer system and includes a first connector port and a second connector port. The module may also be fluidly coupled to the heat exchanger via a first coolant hose and a second coolant hose. The first coolant hose is fluidly coupled at the first connector port and the second coolant hose fluidly couples at the second connector port such that the coolant circulates between the heat exchanger and the module. The cooling system may be associated with the computer system to supply coolant to the first connector port in the module and to remove coolant from the second connector port in the module, whereby the coolant circulates from the cooling system to the heat exchanger via the module.
In further embodiments, a method of installing a module to provide liquid cooling within a computer system includes placing the module in an auxiliary bay of the computer system. The method connects the module to a cooling system to circulate a coolant to the module. The method attaches a heat exchanger to at least one processor or other computer component within the computer system such that the heat exchanger is fluidly coupled to the module via coolant hoses. The method circulates the coolant from the module to the heat exchanger via the coolant hoses.
The present disclosure contains a number of important technical advantages. One technical advantage is a module to provide connection ports for liquid cooling of a computer system. Because the connection ports are part of the module, the connection ports may be designed and built as a complete unit. In addition, the module may include several attachment points for coolant hoses to couple to each connection port. The multiple attachment points may provide cooling to additional computer devices within the computer system as opposed to installing separate connection ports for additional devices.
Another technical advantage is retrofitting existing I/O ports in a computer system with a module for liquid cooling. Typically, a housing of a computer system does not include a space for installing connection ports. Placing the module in the existing I/O port of the computer system allows for liquid cooling of certain computer devices without the need to drill and install connector ports. Further the module may utilize the mounting locations of the I/O port such as a PCI mounting bracket. Thus, installation time may also be saved.
A further technical advantage is providing a control system to detect a leak of the coolant from the liquid cooling system such as a leak detection system. Because the coolant may be harmful to the electrical components of the computer system, the control system may incorporate a leak sensor to determine if a leak has occurred. In some embodiments, the control system connects to the I/O port for providing communications with the computer system that may cause the computer system to shutdown. The control system, however, may also cause the module to actuate valves to isolate the module to rest of the cooling system to prevent more coolant from leaking into the computer system.
A further technical advantage is providing a control system to adjust the flow of coolant within the cooling system based on the temperature of the coolant. Because the liquid cooling system removes a large quantity of heat from a computer system, the temperature of the coolant circulating within the coolant line may be monitored to adjust the flow of the coolant. For example, the flow rate of the coolant may be increased if the temperature of the coolant returning from a heat exchanger is above a set limit. Thus, the circulation of coolant may be regulated based on the coolant temperature.
All, some, or none of these technical advantages may be present in various embodiments of the present invention. Other technical advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.